Amor Eterno
by LinaZaes
Summary: Es curiosa la vida, como el amor nos puede llegar en el momento menos esperado, ya seamos adultos, ancianos... o  niños de diez años...
1. INTRODUCCION

**Introducción**

Hola, me llamo Kagome Higurashi, tengo 20 años. Hoy quiero contarles una historia sobre una persona muy especial para mí... ¿Su nombre? Inuyasha.

La historia de nosotros es muy complicada, ya que está llena de desamores, peleas, romances, encuentros, lágrimas, dolor, y felicidad.

Antes que nada les informo que esa persona ahora esta con migo, ya que pudimos vencer los obstáculos que no nos permitían estar juntos…

Todo empezó hace diez años, yo acababa de llegar a Japón, vivíamos en Okinawa, todo era nuevo, no quería irme de ahí, tendría que haber casa nueva, escuela nueva, y…amigos nuevos…

-¡Mamá! ¿Por qué nos cambiamos de ciudad? Estábamos mejor en Okinawa, ¡yo no quiero vivir aquí! ¿Cómo se supone que veré a mis amigos?

- Hija, ya tranquilízate, estoy segura de que te va a gustar esta hermosa ciudad.

-¡No! ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es entrar a una escuela nueva?

Nadie va a querer hablarme ¡La voy a pasar muy mal! No es justo mamá ¿verdad sota?

-No es verdad hermana, Japón es muy lindo, me gusta mucho.

-Ah… solo tú puedes decir una cosa así, ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Ya no podrás ver a tus amigos!

-No es del todo cierto, ya que iremos a visitarlos el fin de semana, ¿verdad mamá?

-Claro hijo, iremos cada fin de semana a visitarlos.

-Pero…Pero… ¡No será lo mismo!

-Cálmate hija, no te preocupes, te ira muy bien en la escuela, tu eres muy amistosa y les caerás bien enseguida, ya lo veras.

-Mamá…

A pesar de mi testarudez, mi madre tenía razón, ya que el ir a esa escuela fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida…

Al día siguiente estábamos desayunando en el comedor ya que ese día comenzarían las clases.

-Buenos días mamá

-Buenos días hija, ¿lista para ir a la escuela?

-¿Eh? Bueno, yo…

En ese momento me sentí vulnerable, debía aceptarlo, tenía miedo a lo desconocido, a lo que pueda suceder en esa escuela, y por mas orgullosa que fuera tenía que aceptarlo, corrí a los brazos de mi madre buscando su apoyo, ella me abrazo entendiendo el porqué de mi llanto, solo guardo silencio y me dijo…

-Tranquila pequeña, todo va a estar bien, es normal que tengas miedo, pero debes saber afrontarlo, estoy segura que podrás salir adelante.

-Mamá, gracias…

Diciendo esto Salí a mi nueva vida, todo era extraño… diferente, pero me mantuve firme y así sin más llegué a mi nueva escuela.

_コゴヘ。。。_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era temprano cuando llegamos, casi no había niños en la escuela, me sentía demasiado nerviosa, estuvimos esperando al director, ya saben, el típico papeleo…etc.

Eran las ocho en punto cuando el timbre sonó, cientos de niños corrían a sus clases, felices, contentos.

-Espero que pronto yo también me sienta si…-dije en voz queda.

Y tomada de la mano de mi madre entramos al salón. Ella me dejo encargada con la maestra, diciéndome que no podía estar conmigo en toda la clase, y riéndome me despedí de ella. Pase con mi profesora un tanto nerviosa, y al estar dentro me presento ante todos quienes al verme se pusieron de pie, me recibieron con un gran hola y volvieron a sentarse.

- Muy bien clase, ella es su nueva compañera, su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, por favor, llévense bien con ella.-les dijo a todos, para después volverse a mí y decirme.

- Espero que te la pases muy bien.-me dijo a lo que me sonroje un poco.

- Muy bien necesito a alguien que pueda mostrarle la escuela… ¿Algún voluntario?

**Como un cuchillo, en la mantequilla**

**Entraste a mi vida, cuando me moría…**

Yo me quede en silencio, viendo a todos…viendo a los que serían mis nuevos compañeros...

_**Como la luna, por la rendija**_

_**Así te metiste, entre mis pupilas...**_

Y entonces, lo vi…

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

_**Sin una ley sin un horario**_

_Y así me fuiste despertando en cada sueño donde estabas, tu..._

Su cabello plateado caía a sus espaldas…solo su risa se escuchaba en mis oídos…

_**Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeo así**_

_**En el destino estaba, que fueras para mí**_

_**y nadie le apostaba, aquello fuera tan feliz**_

_**Pero cupido se apiado de mí**_

"Me gustaría ver sus ojos"-pensé, pero la voz de la maestra me saco de mi trance.

- Sr. Inuyasha, ¿Sería tan amable de voltear hacia acá?

-Claro señorita Hitomi con mucho gusto.- dijo de manera sarcástica e hizo reír a algunos de sus amigos.

_**Como la lluvia en pleno desierto**_

_**Mojaste de fe mi corazón, ahogaste mis miedos**_

_**Como una dulce voz en el silencio**_

_**Así nos llegó el amor**_

_**Amor del bueno, oh...**_

Entonces yo comencé a reírme, y de un momento a otro,

Sus hermosos ojos, me vieron…

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

_**Sin una ley, sin un horario**_

_**Y así me fuiste despertando**_

_**En cada sueño donde estabas, tu...**_

Hola, me llamo Inuyasha, tengo 21 años como ya saben esta es la historia de nuestras vidas…

_**Y nadie lo buscaba**_

_**y nadie lo planeó así, en el destino estaba**_

_**Que fueras para mí...**_

Era de mañana cuando me desperté, en realidad, no quería ir, pero como era el primer día de clases, tuve que hacerlo...

_**Y nadie le apostaba, aquello fuera tan feliz**_

_**Pero cupido se apiado de mí...**_

_**Pero cupido se apiado de mí...**_

_**Se apiado de mí...**_

_**Reily**_

¿Quién hubiera pensado lo que habría pasado si ese día no hubiera ido a la escuela?

¿Qué habría pasado si ese día no nos hubiéramos visto?

¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera reído de mis bromas?

Si eso no hubiera pasado, en este momento no me sentiría totalmente perdido en esos hermosos ojos marrones que ahora me estaban mirando…

_**Son niños o jovencitos**_

_**De catorce y descendiendo:**_

_**De trece, doce, once, diez...**_

_**y aún menos años teniendo.**_

_**Ellos por primera vez**_

_**Se sorprenden "ennoviados"...**_

_**Vibran con sus sentimientos,**_

_**Secretos o declarados.**_

_**De corazones contentos...**_

_**De estreno de nueva vida...**_

_**Frente a frente a esa emoción,**_

_**A dúo... Si es compartida.**_

_**Inauguran la pasión**_

_**De susurrar un "Te quiero"...**_

_**Esos niños tan pequeños...**_

_**¡Más bellos que el mundo entero!**_

_**Sensibles... Ah... Muchachitos...**_

_**Soñadores, "aduendados"...**_

_**Tema de toda canción**_

_**Los chicos enamorados...**_

_**(Todos los poemas son de Elsa Bornemann)**_

¿Quién eres?-pensé.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan hermosa?-dije inconscientemente.

Y sin pensarlo me ofrecí a mostrarle al escuela.

- Yo lo are maestra.

- ¿Perdón?

-Eh… pues… que yo le mostrare la escuela.

- Oh, muy generoso de su parte Sr. Inuyasha, pero, ¿por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? Si usted nunca hace eso.

Lo dijo para delatarme, para darle a entender a ella que me interesaba demasiado como para dejar que "otro" fuera el primero en hablarle, tenía que ser yo quien me presentara primero, antes de que todos le dijeran como era yo…

-Lo se… pero… no voy a dejar que tan hermosa señorita ande sola por los pasillo de una escuela que no conoce.-dije para después arrepentirme, al escuchar las burlas de mis compañeros…

Y pensé por un momento "idiota, ya lo echaste a perder, ahora no querrá hablarte, "pero…

Al voltear a verla me recibió con una hermosa sonrisa… y por un momento no escuche las burlas, no escuche que la maestra los había callado, y no escuche que la maestra me llamaba diciéndome que la clase ya había comenzado.

Y para cuando me di cuenta de eso ella ya no estaba en frente…

Desesperado la busqué con la mirada, creo que ella se dio cuanta, pues sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro, y una hermosa y cálida voz decirme...

-Aquí estoy…

Para después oír su hermosa risa que hizo que un Escalofrió recorriera mi espalda

No sabía que sentía más, si pena o placer a oírla decir eso, pero no me importo ya que me sentía demasiado feliz como para pensar en eso.

Las primeras clases terminaron y con ella venia el receso, y había llegado la hora esperada, al fin hablaría con ella y le aclararía que la persona que sus amigos creen que es, no lo es en realidad, quería que ella lo aceptara por la verdadera persona que era, y no solo como el bromista de la clase que no toma nada en serio.

Juntos salimos del salón, no sabía quién estaba más nervioso, y creo que ella pensaba lo mismo, me miro preguntándome por el baño, pero de nuevo estaba perdido en ese mar de ojos marrones que estaba empezando a necesitar para sentirme tranquilo.

- Hola, ¿me escuchas? Jajá... ¿me podrías decir en donde están los baños?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ah…si claro, claro. Están por allá si quieres te muestro donde…

-Claro, me encantaría.

Y de nuevo esa hermosa, pero mortal sonrisa, cada vez que la veía sonreír mi mundo se estabilizaba y me perdía en su mirada…

"oh no, pensé, ¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me comporto así?

Pero mis preguntas se esfumaban al volver a verla y sentirme lleno de paz nuevamente.

No escuche cuando me dijo que ya habíamos llegado al baño, solo observaba como sus pequeños y rosados labios se movían con cada palabra que decía.

"¿Cómo sabrán sus labios?"-me pregunte, me gustaría rodearla con mis brazos, para que nadie le haga daño y nunca más dejarla ir…

"Houston, tenemos un problema"

- Am… Inu… ¿Inuyasha?

Ah que inesperado… Que hermoso sonaba mi nombre saliendo de esos labios que cada vez que los veía ansiaba besarlos hasta el amanecer.

-S... si… ¿dime?

-jajá… ¿me podrías esperar?-dije con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar, simplemente verlo me provocaba no dejar de sonreír.-es que no conozco el camino de regreso.

-Por supuesto. Te esperare aquí, no me voy a mover.

-Gracias…

Y de nuevo esa sonrisa… ¡Demonios! Como la amaba… su sonrisa podría alumbrar una noche sin luna.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? No llevo ni dos horas de conocerla y ya estoy diciendo estupideces, ¿pero qué rayos me está pasando? No logro entender por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla… ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz al lado de ella si apenas y acabo de conocerla?

-¿Inuyasha?

Es tan hermosa que no puedo dejar de admirarla….

-Am… ¿Inuyasha?

¿Qué me ha hecho que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?

-Inuyasha ¿estás bien?

-¿Qué?

-jajá veo que estas en las nubes, ¿hay algún problema?

-¡No! No... Claro que no… perdóname es solo que soñaba despierto…

-oh… ya veo ¿y qué soñabas?

-¿Eh? Pues… Nada importante…

-¿Seguro? Porque para que no me hayas escuchado durante los últimos cinco minutos, debiste haber tenido un sueño bastante interesante… ¿No crees?

-¿Cómo? ¿En serio me estabas hablando? Lo siento…-dije demasiado apenado como para verla, pensé que ella creería que era una persona extraña y me miraría como a un fenómeno, pero…

-No te preocupes, yo también sueño despierta la mayoría del tiempo, y se lo importante que son los sueños para una persona; y… también sé que a veces da pena decir lo que estamos soñando ¿verdad?

-Si… Kagome lo siento…

Increíble… ¿Cómo puede esta hermosa criatura comprenderme mejor de lo que me conoce toda mi familia?

"-¡Inuyasha! ¡Ya deja de soñar despierto y ponte a hacer algo productivo!- Le decía su padre cada vez que lo encontraba metido en su mundo.

-Pero papa, estoy soñando con mi futuro...

-Si quieres un buen futuro no lo sueñes, ¡hazlo una realidad!

-Sí, padre..."

-Lo siento… es solo un sueño sin importancia…-dije un poco tranquilo.-Además… nunca se va cumplir…-dije en voz queda, pero no me di cuenta que ella lo había escuchado…

-"¿Qué habrá estado soñando?"- Me pregunte al estar de nuevo en el salón.-" y… ¿por qué dijo que nunca se cumpliría?- Es tan lindo… su sola mirada me derrite... esos ojos color ámbar… solo de recordar cómo me miraba, me tiemblan las rodillas…

-Veo que después de todo no la pasare tan mal como yo pensaba…

-¿Cómo?

-¿Eh?-"¿cuando llego? ¿Me habrá escuchado? ¡Por favor no!"

-¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo? Si estoy bien es solo que… estaba soñando despierta…

-Jajá, veo que tenemos mucho en común… ¿no crees?

-Claro…

-Bueno me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana…

-Inuyasha

-¿Si?

-¿Me podrías acompañar a mi casa? Es que no conozco el camino, es una ciudad muy grande y no quisiera perderme…

Yo me quede helado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Acaso ella leyó mi mente? ¿Cómo pudo saber que eso era lo que más deseaba hacer? ¡Tengo unas ansias de saber en dónde vive! Claro que lo haría, además no dejaría que anduviera sola en un cuidad desconocida… yo la protegería.

-Lo siento... No debí pedirte eso…

-¿Qué? Claro que no, será un honor llevarte hasta tu casa.

-¿En serio?-dije con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa

-Claro… no voy a permitir que nada malo te pase…-dije completamente embobado por la hermosa sonrisa que mostró que lo último lo dije sin pensarlo

-¿Cómo?-pregunte en shock ¿acaso lo dijo en serio? No… no… lo decía solo por ser amable… sí… Solo eso…

-¿Kagome, nos vamos?

-Si… pero...

-"¡Que emoción, voy a saber dónde vive! ¡Podré venir a visitarla cuando yo quiera!"

-¿Inuyasha?

-"Voy a ser el primero en conocer a su familia, seré parte de su familia…"

- ¿…Inuyasha?

-"No voy a permitir que los demás le digan como soy yo porque en realidad no me conocen solo ven una parte, lo más importante ellos no lo conocen.

- ¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien?

-"Por qué sé que con ella todo será distinto; ella me aceptara como soy, ella estará conmigo…

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Qué? Ah, lo siento.- la mire avergonzado, aunque sin poder ocultar mi emoción.- ¿Qué calle es?

-Eh… Yo…-¡oh no! ¡Olvide la dirección! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

"Ayuda, que alguien me ayude…"

-Kagome… ¿acaso no la recuerdas?

-Yo… no…-lo mire apenas.- Lo siento… Es que yo…

No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, ¿cómo llegaría a mi casa? Ni siquiera tengo un teléfono para avisar que estoy aquí.

-¿Que voy a hacer Inuyasha?-dije buscando una respuesta.- ¿Y si no puedo regresar a mi casa?- la desesperación me invadió, no sabía qué hacer: corrí a los brazos de Inuyasha en un intento por salvarme. Estaba asustada... Pero de alguna manera sabía que el calmaría mi pena…

-Inuyasha… ayúdame por favor, tengo miedo…

La vida a veces puede ser muy mala y resetearnos con los que más nos duele…eso es cierto… pero… muchas veces está llena de felicidad… ¿Qué es esto que siento?

¿Por qué me siento tan feliz, tan lleno de vida? ¿Por qué siento como si pudiera conquistar el mundo entero solo con verla a ella? ¿Y por qué siento una sensación de rodearla con mis brazos y protegerla de los miedos que la asustan en estos momentos?

"¿Qué me has hecho pequeña?"-Me pregunte.-"¿Por qué me brindas una paz y una tranquilidad indescriptible?"

-Tranquila Kagome… no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase.- le asegure.- ¡Yo voy a protegerte!- dije para después abrazarla y sentir como se tranquilizaba…

-Inuyasha…. gracias…

En ese momento levanto su cabeza y me beso en la mejilla… ¿Qué puede tener un beso? ¿Cómo puede un pequeño y discreto beso en la mejilla hacer que una persona sienta que vuelve a nacer? Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido…por un momento se me nublo la vista. Sus labios eran tan suaves… como ansiaba probarlos, pero me tranquilice y la abrase más fuerte hasta pegarla a mi cuerpo, ella me abrazo todavía más y poso su mejilla sobre mi pecho…

-Kagome… te prometo que siempre te protegeré… ¿Que puede significar una promesa?

¿Qué puede hacer en una persona una simple pero tierna promesa? No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…acaso estaba soñando?-me pregunte.-como puede decirme esas hermosas palabras? ¿Cómo puede comprometerse a protegerme si ni siquiera me conoce? La verdad… no me importa. Esto que siento en mi corazón me dice que puedo confiar en él, que a su lado todo va a estar bien, no era lógico pero lo sabía.

-Gracias…

-No te preocupes… vamos a mi casa, ahí podrás hablar por teléfono, ¿si sabes el teléfono de tu casa verdad?-dije en tono de burla e hice que sonriera de nuevo, ¡Rayos! Empezaba a necesitar esa sonrisa.

-Si… ¡claro que me lo sé!- dije un poco indignada.-Pero… ¿no te molesta que me quede en tu casa hasta que llegue mi mama?-pregunte con inocencia.

Pero él no me respondió; levanto su mano y acaricio mi rostro de un manera tan delicada que de nuevo sentí que me temblaban las rodillas…

-No te preocupes… yo siempre te voy a proteger…

Y diciendo esto me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos rumbo a su casa…

_コゴヘ。。。_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Es increíble como la vida puede ser tan hermosa…

Como pueden unas simples palabras o una tierna acción hacernos sentir que estamos completos…

El solo hecho de estar con esa persona es razón suficiente para vencer al mundo, tener la fuerza para conquistarlo…

_**RAMO DE PALABRAS**_

_**Un ramo de palabritas**_

_**Para ti voy a sumar,**_

_**Por la atractiva carita**_

_**Que ayer me hiciste llegar.**_

El estar con esa persona especial es encontrar el sentido a la vida…

_**Palabras como azaleas,**_

_**Con pájaros allí unidos.**_

_**Palabras "abracadabras"**_

_**De tus sueños más queridos**__._

Es sentir que somos alguien, que no importa lo que pase, sabes, de alguna manera que todo estará bien, si tienes a esa persona especial a tu lado…

Tome su mano con una valentía que no sabía que tenía, es que con solo verla me lleno de valor, mi corazón comienza a latir de manera frenética y no puedo controlar mis acciones…

¿La verdad? No quiero hacerlo.

_**Para tus años tempranos**_

_**(Tu niñez, que es mi canción),**_

_**Palabras hechas a mano...**_

_**Y al borde del corazón.**_

Cuando sentí su mano tan suave y delicada sobre la mía sentí una descarga recorrer mi espalda, me lleno de gozo… "¿Qué es esto que siento al verla? ¿Cómo puede tan hermosa criatura hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra con solo una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa?

-"Que pena"-pensé, ¿Cómo pude decirle que me acompañara a mi casa? Y para acabarla no recuerdo la calle ¡Soy una tonta!- Me dije apenada, ya que Inuyasha no soltaba mi mano y me veía con una ternura que me desbordaba.

-¿Inuyasha?-Dije un poco preocupada, pues él venía muy callado de seguro está molesto por lo que ha pasado, no debí pedirle eso…

-¿Inuyasha?-Volví a preguntar.- ¿Estas molesto con migo? Lo siento, sé que soy una tonta y no debí pedirte ayuda porque al parecer, ¿no te agrado mucho que digamos verdad?-pregunte al fin con el corazón en un puño. Pero sin entender… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal al pensar que no le agrado? ¿Por qué mi corazón se encoje al pensar que no me quiera?

-¿Inuyasha?

-No…

-¿Qué?

-No…

-Inuyasha ¿Qué dices?

-No, no, ¡no digas eso! Por favor… no pienses que estoy molesto, porque no es así, ¡yo voy a protegerte! Ya te lo había dicho antes ¡y pienso cumplir mi promesa!-Le dije sorprendido y con miedo… miedo de que ella pensara que no la quería, por que la estaba empezando a querer como a nadie en mi vida.

-Entiende esto Kagome.-Dije tomando su mentón y obligándola que me mirara a los ojos; pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está llorando, acaso llora por mi culpa?

-Kagome ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal?-Pregunte preocupado, no me gustaba para nada verla llorar… sus hermosos ojos los que tienen un brillo de luz y felicidad ahora estaban opacos y sin vida, llenos de… ¿Dolor?

_**SOLES MELLIZOS**_

_**Dos solecitos de juguete**_

_**Le daría**_

_**Para que brillen sus ojos**_

_**Cada día;**_

-Kagome, ¿Estas bien?-¿Que pasaba? No sabía, y quería ayudarla ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que deje de llorar? ¿Para calmar su dolor? La impotencia me invadió, no sabía qué hacer, ¡me sentía tan inútil! Y en medio de toda mi desesperación permanecí callado, entonces, la abrace...

_**Para que a su luz, salte,**_

_**Baile y ría...**_

_**Para que crezca inventando**_

_**Melodías.**_

_**¿Para quién soles mellizos,**__**fantasías?**_

Sentí como al contacto ella se derrumbaba entre mis brazos, estaba llorando de una manera que yo no podía describir, era extraño. La pregunta aquí era...

¿Por qué lloras Kagome?

_**Para ella... Mi amorcito...**_

_**Niña mía...**_

-Lo siento… lo siento Inuyasha…-dije destrozada por lo que había pensado y por lo que había dicho.-No sé qué me paso, lo siento… en verdad lo siento.-termine al fin, pero algo extraño pasaba él no me respondía, al contrario, permaneció en silencio y luego sentí como sus brazos me tomaban con más fuerza, y como sus manos levantaban mi rostro y unos hermosos ojos dorados me miraban con ternura;

- ¿I…Inu…Yasha?

-Kagome no te preocupes, yo siempre te voy a proteger…-le dije para después tomar su mano y llegar juntos a mi casa…

_コゴヘ。。。_


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¡Que hermoso! ¿Inuyasha aquí vives?

-Si aquí vivo, ¿te gusta Kagome?

-¿Que si me gusta? ¡Esto es maravilloso! ¡Parece un cuento de hadas!

-Sí, y tú eres la princesa del cuento….-"¡idiota! ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? La vas a aburrir con tus estúpidos comentarios"

-Jajá gracias Inuyasha…-dije apenadísima.-Pero… si yo soy la princesa, entonces tu eres mi príncipe…-"uh oh, ¿qué estoy diciendo? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No llevo ni un día y ya estoy viendo estrellas! Pero sus hermosos ojos son tan lindos y profundos, además es muy tierno y me prometió que iba a protegerme…-me dije para después levantar mi mano derecha y tocar mi pecho, donde mi corazón latía a mil con solo decir su nombre, cerré los ojos y di un suspiro y al abrirlos Inuyasha estaba con una cara llena de… ¿asombro?

-Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?

_**PIEDRA LIBRE**_

_**Camine,**_

_**Mis medias suelas yo gaste**_

_**Tan sin saber**_

_**Que alguien también**_

_**Andaba sin lugar...**_

_**Un pajarito color miel,**_

_**Tan desierto...**_

_**Buscando en quien**_

_**Anidar...**_

-¿Tu… pri… príncipe?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo dije eso?-pregunte roja como un tomate.- Bueno quise decir el príncipe de aquí de tu casa… ¡si, eso quise decir…!- "no puede ser que tonta soy"

-Oh… era eso, pues si, tienes razón, soy el príncipe…-"y tu mi princesa" dije completamente embobado por su hermosa sonrisa.

_**Piedra libre**_

_**Para ti.**_

_**Cerré el ayer, la llave la tire...**_

_**Te encontré...**_

_**Te encontré...**_

_**Te encontré...**_

_**Mi llave al aire arroje**_

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Si dime?

-¿Podrías prestarme tu teléfono?

-Claro…-"¡rayos lo había olvidado! ¿Acaso quiere irse ya? Lo olvidaba ella solo va a estar aquí por un tiempo. Y yo que quería pasar más tiempo contigo Kagome".-Pero no te lo vallas a llevar ¿eh?

_**Ay, mi amor, chiquilla, torsioncita o flor, mi amanecer...**_

_**Todo mi ser**____**contigo va mi soñar...**_

_**Ah... dulce maga de mi piel**____**te esperaba...**_

_**El tiempo es hoy**____**de empezar.**_

-Jajá muy gracioso Inuyasha, ahora por favor dame el teléfono…

-Claro señorita, lo que usted ordene.-dije en tono sarcástico y note como se molestó, es que no pude contenerme, quería conocer todas sus fases.

- Gracias señor…-le respondí igual y note como se asombró al escucharme, se lo merece, ¡odio que me hablen de esa manera! Marque el número y espere…un tono, dos tonos, tres, cuatro... ¿qué pasaba? ¿Porque mi madre no contestaba? ¿Acaso habrá salido a algún lugar?

Colgué y marque a su celular…un tono, dos tonos y contestaron, ¡gracias! Me dije a mi misma, sin imaginar lo que pasaría 10 minutos después…

-Hola mamá, que bueno que te encuentro.

-Oh hija veo que ya llegaste, siento que no esté en casa...

-No mama, es que no estoy en mi casa

-¿Cómo? pero, ¿por qué?

-Emm... Yo... Mama olvide la dirección...

-¿Entonces donde estas Kagome?

-En casa de un compañero de mi clase

-¿Qué? ¿Pero está bien? ¿No te ha hecho daño?

-No mama, claro que no, él es muy lindo... Me cuida mucho...

Kagome no sabía que sus sinceras palabras llegaron a un lindo chico de ojos ámbar, que al escuchar eso sonrió... Una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa se formó en sus labios... por primera vez desde hace años se sentía feliz, completamente feliz, y no sabía cómo explicarlo.

-Está bien hija, pero si no estás en casa entonces tendrás que quedarte con tu compañero, ya que no quiero que estés sola, hija perdóname, pero surgió un problema y tuvimos que regresar a Okinawa...

-¿Un problema? ¿Qué paso mama?

-Tu abuela se enfermó... está en el hospital...

-¿Cómo? ¿El abuelo? ¿Pero está bien?

-Si claro, está bien pero tengo que cuidarlo hasta que se mejore...

-Muy bien lo entiendo, por favor mándale mis mejores deseos y un beso de mi parte.

-Claro que si hija...

-Espera mama, ¿Qué hay de Souta?

-Él está aquí conmigo, como tu hermano sale 2 horas antes que tú, tuvo que venir conmigo, por lo tanto hija te quedas sola, necesito que me pases a los padres de tu amigo por favor...

-Si claro mama... ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha había estado escuchando claramente lo que su pequeña decía del accidente lo de su abuelo su hermano y por lo que escuchaba tendría que quedarse con él, en su casa... ¡eso era magnifico! Pero es cuando escucho que su niña lo llamaba...

-Si dime

-¿Tus padres están en tu casa?

-Amm... no ellos están de viaje

-¡Que! esto no puede estar pasando...

-Kagome lo siento... mira, déjame hablar con tu mama...

-Claro toma.

- ¿Señora Higurashi?

-¿Si diga quién habla?

-Mucho gusto soy Inuyasha Taisho, soy compañero de su hija en la escuela, sé que está preocupada, pero no tema, su hija está a salvo, ella puede quedarse en mi casa, es muy grande y cabra muy bien...

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda señor... ¿Taisho? ¿De los hoteles Taisho?

-Si así es señora...

-¿Eres hijo de Ino No Taisho, el gran hotelero multimillonario?

-Si señora veo que conoce a mi padre.

-Si pequeño lo conozco, solo que no sabía que había regresado a Japón...  
-Si mi padre está de viaje, creo que regresa en unas semanas y mi hermano está de vacaciones con su novia, así que estoy solo en casa, bueno no del todo, Kaede la cocinera y Myoga el jardinero están aquí conmigo.

-Muy bien ya estoy más tranquila, conozco a tus padres mucho antes de que tu nacieras pequeño, y recuerdo que tu hermano Sesshoumaru estaba pequeñito, ¿imagino que ha crecido mucho verdad?

-Eh... pues sí, esta enorme...

-Entonces... ¿usted conoció a mi madre? Eso me da gusto.

-Así es Inuyasha... lamento mucho lo de su muerte, no sé si me recuerdes pero yo estuve en el funeral.

-¿Usted era la señora que estaba con mi padre en el entierro?

-Si...

-Entonces... la pequeña niña que venía con usted era...

-Así es... esa niña era Kagome.

-No puedo creerlo...

-Inuyasha, quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo fuimos amigas por muchos años...

-No sabe lo feliz que me siento señora Higurashi...

-Está bien... lo siento Inuyasha pero tengo que colgar, dile a Kagome que la quiero mucho y que llegaremos en unas semanas...-hizo un pausa.- Por favor, cuídala mucho...

-Si señora, no se preocupe, conmigo está a salvo, yo no dejare que nadie la lastime...

-Gracias Inuyasha, nos vemos pronto y espero volver a verte.

-Adiós señora Higurashi...Dijo Inuyasha colgando y entrando a la sala de estar...

-Que te dijo Inuyasha?-Pregunto Kagome al ver que llegaba.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era hijo de Ino No Taisho? ¿Y que además eras rico? ¡Respóndeme Inuyasha!-Grito exasperada la chica.

-Te vez muy linda cuando te enojas Kagome...-Dije sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla con ternura...-Tu madre dijo que te quedaras en mi casa por unas semanas ya que ese será el tiempo que tardaran en regresar.

-¿Pero no hubo objeción por quedarme en tu casa? Ya que como no te conoce... pensé...

-No, créeme que yo también pensé eso, pero al parecer tu madre fue amiga de mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo, es normal que sienta confianza hacia mi familia ¿no te parece Kagome?

-Pues sí... tienes razón...

_**AMOR AFANTASMADO**_

_**Nunca te vi.**_

_**En juegos de mis sueños**__**te conocí.**_

_**Cuando dormía,**__**eras el fantasmita**__**que aparecía...**_

-Entonces pequeña, ¿tienes hambre?

-¿Pequeña?-Repetí enojada por la palabra tan descriptiva que utilizo al hablarme.- ¿Como que pequeña? ¿Que tú eres un adulto o qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes Inuyasha Taisho?

-Once Kagome.

-¿Solo Once?

-¿Tu cuantos tienes pequeña Kagome?

-Diez, Inuyasha Taisho

-¿Lo ves? Eres una pequeña niña.

_**Paz contagiabas**__**y versos de la noche**__**me recitabas.**_

_**De adolescente,**__**te busque por las calles,**__**entre la gente.**_

-Claro que no "Señor" solo eres mayor por un año y eso no cuenta.

-Claro que cuenta, así que como yo soy mayor, tu eres mi pequeña Kagome de acuerdo?

-¡No, claro que no! ¡Yo no soy "Tu pequeña Kagome" señor Taisho!

-¿Como que no lo eres? ¿Eres menor que yo, o me equivoco?

-Pues sí... pero entonces, si soy una niña, soy tierna y linda...

-Eso es cierto...

_**No te encontré...**__**y de ti me enamore.**_

_**Tu imagen bella**__**no retorno a mis sueños...**_

_**¿Se fue a una estrella?**_

-¡Pero tú! ¡Eres un anciano horrible y gruñón que no puede comer cosas solidas! Por lo tanto abuelito Taisho usted no puede comer las hamburguesas que están en la mesa.-Dijo Kagome triunfal mientras se daba vuelta y entraba al comedor donde se sentó, dejando a un Inuyasha muy impresionado, su cara estaba punto de estallar en carcajadas...

_**Ah... Fantasmita...**_

_**¿Serás amor primero de este niñito?**_

-"Muy bien, muy bien, golpe bajo, lo merezco... ¡pero diablos! qué chica tan tierna y delicada, pero tan fiera y defensora... ¡wow!"

-No importa lo que haga, esa hermosa criatura va a ser mía...-Se dijo Inuyasha a sí mismo para después entrar al comedor y ver como Kagome comía felizmente riéndose del supuesto "abuelito" como ella lo llamaba, ya que había ganado la primera batalla...

-"Si mi Kagome, ganaste la batalla, pero pequeña, es solo una, ya que yo, pienso ganar la guerra...

_コゴヘ。。。_


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Dime Inuyasha, ¿vives solo? ¿Por qué no hay nadie en esta casa tan enorme?-Pregunto Kagome con un tono curioso.

-Pues... eso se debe a que mi padre siempre está viajando por sus negocios, y mi hermano está de vacaciones.-respondió Inuyasha con una sonrisa en los labios, le gustaba que ella quisiera saber de su familia, después de todo, ellos ya se habían conocido hace muchos años...

-Oh... ya veo... ¿Y tú mama Inuyasha? ¿También trabaja?

-Eh... no Kagome, mi madre... ella murió hace mucho tiempo...-Dijo con un hilo de tristeza.

-Lo siento Inuyasha, no lo sabía, perdóname, a veces puedo ser una entrometida.

-No te preocupes Kagome, es solo que eso ya paso, además... sé que mi madre me cuida desde el cielo...-Dijo sonriendo de nuevo, viendo como los ojos de Kagome brillaban de manera extraña, acaso era... ¿Ternura?

-Eso es muy lindo Inuyasha... Tienes razón, ¿sabes una cosa? Mi padre también está en el cielo y lo sé porque todos las noches cuando sales las estrellas, hay una, la más grande y brillante de todas, y sé que ahí está mi papa cuidándome siempre...

-Si tienes razón... ¿Sabes una cosa? Mi mama también esta con el...

-Sí, ambos nos cuidan desde las estrellas...

Eran las 6:00 en punto cuando Kagome salió al patio a tomar aire fresco, se sentía de una manera que no sabía explicar, su sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios, y la razón era que se sentía muy feliz al estar en compañía de Inuyasha...

_**¿POR QUE, POR QUE?**_

_**¿Porque yo te quiero?**_

_**No me lo preguntes, yo no sé por qué...**_

_**Que te quiero mucho... eso solo se...**_

-Inuyasha... -Susurro Kagome en voz queda.- ¿Cómo puedo quererte tanto si apenas te conozco? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme sentir tan feliz y completa cuando me sonríes? No lo sé... Y quisiera saberlo, pero me gustaría preguntarte… ¿Tú me quieres Inuyasha?-pregunto Kagome al hermoso cielo dejando que sus palabras escaparan en el viento, sin imaginar que una persona había escuchado lo que hace unos minutos acababa de decir...

_**Buscaba en los días:**_

_**¿A quién?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Qué?...**_

_**Eso lo ignoraba... ¡Pero te encontré!**_

Inuyasha se había quedado... ¿Cómo decirlo? Más tonto y embobado que nunca.

¡No podía creer lo que le hacía sentir esa pequeña niña de ojos marrones!

Vio como ella salió al patio trasero, ya era tarde, en cualquier momento se pondría el sol, así que decidió acompañarla...

Antes de salir de la casa escucho voces, se le hizo extraño, ¿Con quién hablaba Kagome? Y al estar cerca de ella solo pudo escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de esa niña que lo traía loco...

_**Y tú estás conmigo...**_

_**Y yo estoy contigo en todo momento.**_

_**¿Iremos muy juntos hasta el fin del tiempo?**_

"Inuyasha..." La escucho decir, para después oír las preguntas que se hacía su pequeña Kagome, su corazón latió de gozo... Pero antes de decir o sentir otra cosa, la última pregunta llego a sus oídos..."¿Tú me quieres Inuyasha?"

-¿Que si la quería? ¡Claro que la quería! No sabía cómo explicarlo pero la quería como a nadie en el mundo... y quería decírselo, si, se lo diría...

-Si...-dijo Inuyasha lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la chica lo escuchara.

-¿Cómo? ¿Sí que Inuyasha?-pregunto Kagome en shock.-"¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí? ¿Escucho lo que dije?"

-Si... -Volvió a repetir Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a ella.-Si te quiero Kagome, mucho...

_**CRECER DE GOLPE**_

_**Tú me dijiste que me querías**_

_**Era una tarde de primavera...**_

_**Cálida brisa... Hojas serenas...**_

_**Fue aquella tarde... Murió mi espera,**_

_**Hojas dichosas temblaron plenas.**_

-¿Qué?-pregunto.- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si... escuche cada palabra Kagome.

-Pero, yo...

-Dime una cosa pequeña.-dijo Inuyasha mientras se ponía frente a ella.

_**Me fui cantando por el camino.**_

_**Todo era mío: la luz, el cielo.**_

_**El trigo rubio, la flor del lino,**__**la fruta verde, tu oscuro pelo...**_

_**Corrí a la vera de la laguna,**__**mire a mi rostro como a un hermano,**_

_**Llore esa suerte más que a ninguna;**_

_**Y con el llanto lave mis manos.**_

-Yo... Inuyasha... Yo...

-Kagome...-Dijo mientras dé un impulso la abrazo, oculto su rostro entre los sedosos cabellos de ella y con la voz que en ese momento se encontraba temblorosa le pregunto...

-Kagome, dime por favor... ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste?

-Yo...

-¿Es verdad?-repitió Inuyasha esta vez mientras levantaba su rostro y la veía fijamente a los ojos con la esperanza de una respuesta positiva.

-Si...-respondió tímidamente ella.-Es verdad, todo lo que dije es cierto Inuyasha, pero dime, ¿Tú me quieres?

-¿Que si te quiero? Claro que te quiero pequeña Kagome.-sonrió mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.- No sé cómo explicarlo, pero de algo estoy seguro Kagome, te quiero como no pensé querer a alguien, ¡no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca!

-Inuyasha, yo...

-Kagome yo nunca voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, siempre voy a protegerte.-dijo Inuyasha para después besar su frente con ternura mientras la veía a los ojos y tomaba su mano...

_**Era una tarde de primavera.**_

_**Crecí de golpe por tu cariño...**_

_**En esa tarde supe quién era**_

_**y en la laguna se quedó un niño...**_

-Inuyasha... Yo también te quiero muchísimo...-Dijo Kagome mientras apretaba la mano de Inuyasha y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa...-¿Entramos? Tengo un poco de frio.

-Claro pequeña, vamos adentro...

_コゴヘ。。。_


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Si pudiéramos ver esta escena, veríamos a dos pequeños tomados de la mano, una sonrisa de completa felicidad adornando sus sonrojados rostros. Se podía sentir, casi tocar, el amor y el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro; era una imagen conmovedora...

_**ROMANCE DEL AMOR LIBRE**_

_**Romance del amor libre**_

_**(Por que todo amor lo es),**__**que cada corazón vibre:**_

_**Latiendo en su brillantez.**_

-¿Inuyasha?

-¿Si?

-Te quiero...

-Yo también Kagome... Yo también...

-¿Me podrías explicar cómo paso esto?

-No sabes cómo me gustaría saberlo pequeña.-respondió Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba.

Habían entrado a la sala de estar y estaban sentados en uno de los sofás.

-¿Sabes algo Inuyasha? No me importa como paso, ¿lo único que cuenta es que nos queremos verdad?

-Así es Kagome...

_**El amor libre... Apacible**__**sol de infancia y madurez...**_

_**Imaginario, indecible,**__**sueño de una y otra vez;**_

_**Insólito o previsible,**__**muy sereno o al revés.**_

-Promete algo Inuyasha... Promete que nunca vas a abandonarme.

-Te lo prometo mi Kagome...

-Y también... Que no vas a dejar de quererme

-Eso nunca lo hare, te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero... ¿Por qué tanta duda Kagome? ¿Acaso no crees en mi palabra?

-No, no es eso, solo que.- su voz se apagó.- Tengo miedo Inuyasha...

-¿Miedo de que? No tienes de que preocuparte mientras yo este contigo

-Tengo miedo de salir lastimada, creo que me enamore de ti...

_**Compartido o imposible;**__**relámpago sin después:**_

_**Profundo o irresistible**__**aunque solo dure un mes...**_

_**O tierno e indestructible**__**de los años a través.**_

Dios mío... ¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¡Por favor no! Eso que estaba pasando era real, era ella la que me abrazaba, era ella la que me veía con tanto calor, era ella la que acababa de decir que me amaba... Por dios... La amo, la amo... ¡La amo!

-¿Inuyasha?-Kagome pregunto un poco preocupada, se acercó al rostro de Inuyasha, se podía ver que estaba perdido en su mundo, se veía muy gracioso, pero, ¿Por qué se encontraba de esa forma?

-Inuyasha, ¿Estas bien?

-Te amo Kagome...

_**Bendito sea el amor,**_

_**¡Que sentir privilegiado!**_

_**Se toca un cielo interior**__**si se vive enamorado...**_

Qué lindo se siente... El escuchar esas simples y pequeñas palabras que tanto trabajo nos cuesta confesar. ¡Quería gritar! Quería llorar, de felicidad por supuesto, esto parecía un sueño hecho realidad... ¡Mi príncipe al fin había llegado a decirme que me amaba! Quería abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Pero antes de hacer o pensar otra cosa, el tomo mi rostro, y sonriendo emocionado; me beso...

_**HOY**_

_**La vida es breve.**__**Un parpadeo fugaz,**__**destello leve.**_

_**¿La vida?, un flash...**_

_**Todo tiempo se bebe**__**y es muy voraz.**_

En ese momento me sentí transportada a un paraíso, mi corazón latía aceleradamente, el roce de sus labios cálidos contra los míos me derretía...

Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces me abrazo más, esta vez estábamos juntos, le correspondí el beso con timidez, era la primera vez que me besaban, así que no sabía mucho del tema, a él pareció sorprenderle, pues al hacerlo me beso de una manera tan dulce, tan tierna, que no quería que parara...

**¿Cómo es la felicidad?**

**¿Cómo es posible encontrarla?**

_**Pasos ligeros:**__**nosotros, su menú;**_

_**Sus pasajeros.**_

Déjenme decirles que primero deben estar con esa persona especial, con la que compartirán su vida, a la que amaran sobre todas las cosas, a la que protegerán con su propia vida si es necesario, la felicidad esta con la persona que más amas...

Cuando la bese, me sentí mareado, sus labios eran tan suaves, tan rosados, que no pude soportar ni un momento más, la tentación me había ganado, escuche a mi corazón, él es el que manda.

_**Ah... Te propongo**__**que entonces tu y yo,**__**sin rezongo,**_

_**Hoy nos amemos**__**de la nada herederos**__**mientras estemos.**_

Nos separamos, no sé quién de los dos estaba más sonrojado, creo que fui yo, ya que el solo tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, yo me apene, pero algo raro me pasaba, quería sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, tan solo pensar en su sabor se me hacía agua la boca...

El acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, me miraba con tanta ternura y amor que no pude resistirme, me incline hacia él y lo bese.

Creo que no se lo esperaba, ya que al hacerlo soltó un pequeño grito ahogado, pero no tardó en reaccionar, en un instante se apodero de la situación, me besaba con tanta... ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? Que sentía que se me iba el aire...

De nuevo nos separamos, el me miraba con una sonrisa pícara; ya lo veía venir, iba a burlarse...

-Y yo que creía que eras tímida pequeña.

-Lo soy, es solo que no pude...

-¿Resistirte?

-¡Cállate Inuyasha!

-Lo sé, ¿puedo ser irresistible verdad?

-¡Sigue soñando Inuyasha!-"¡Oh por dios era cierto! es tan irresistible que no me pude contener a su sonrisa, si esto es un sueño, por favor, ¡no quiero despertar!"

-Lo siento pequeña...

-Está bien, no te preocupes... Inuyasha yo...

-Te amo Kagome.

_**ESO BASTA**_

_**De pronto, el universo se diluye,**__**en gotas tiempo-espacio se deshace.**_

_**La tierra me ha dejado. Ya no existe.**_

_**El sol perdió su luz en el ocaso.**_

-Y yo a ti pero, ¿Qué es lo que hicimos?

-Solo nos besamos, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?

-Pues nada es solo que, ¿No crees estamos algo chicos?

-¿Chicos? claro que no mi Kagome, ¡para el amor no hay edad!

-Jajá, tienes razón, solo que, me asusta... Todo ha sido tan rápido que tengo miedo de que solo sea un sueño.

-No es un sueño pequeña.-dijo Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba.-Soy real Kagome, y esto que siento por ti es verdadero, te lo prometo, te voy a amar por el resto de mi vida.

_**¿Dónde se ocultan los hombres y los niños?**_

_**¿En qué nido gigantesco tantos pájaros?**_

_**¿Y las plantas y las calles y los puentes?**_

_**¿Por qué no veo mi sombra en el asfalto?**_

_**¿A dónde huyo el verano de repente dejando tras de sí solo palabras?**_

-¿En serio?

-Claro mi Kagome, te lo prometo...

-Gracias Inuyasha... Te amo...-dijo Kagome mientras de nuevo se acercaba para besarlo, ese era el mejor lugar del mundo, en los brazos de la persona amada, compartiendo besos y palabras dulces.

**Nada era mejor que eso...**

_**Camino mi soledad y la acaricio.**_

_**Toco la piel del silencio y no me espanta.**_

_**Solo estas tú. Y tú eres todo el mundo.**_

_**Mi universo. Yo te amo y eso basta.**_

-¿Kagome?-preguntaba un pequeño chico de ojos ámbar.-Pequeña, ya es tarde, tenemos que dormir...

-¿Kagome?-volvió a preguntar Inuyasha, se le hizo extraño, tenía a Kagome abrazada contra su pecho pero… ¿Por qué no respondía?

La respuesta llego cuando el agacho un poco su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro dormido de su pequeña niña...

_**RESPUESTA**_

_**Tus sueños se instalaron en mi casa:**_

_**Lo que sientes, también a mí me pasa...**_

_**Aunque pueda apenas susurrarte**_

_**Versos flacos y breves más confiarte**_

Por un momento se quedó sin aire, se veía tan tranquila, tan linda. Era como si se sintiera cómoda en sus brazos.

_**Que es muy bello el amor que nos ha unido**_

_**y no conocerá tiempo de olvido.**_

_**Tú eres si estoy triste sol de enero**_

_**Para mi corazón... y al tuyo quiero.**_

Como no quería despertarla, cuidadosamente la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo escaleras arriba, llegó a una de las habitaciones, para ser más precisos la contigua a la suya, la acostó sobre la cama y la arropo...

No se fue, al contrario, se quedó contemplándola por un largo rato...

-Eres tan hermosa pequeña... -Susurro en voz baja el muchacho, que en estos momentos se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo por tener a tan adorable mujer a su cuidado...

_**Te agradezco esa luz de tu presencia**_

_**A ti mi ángel guardián de carne y huesos**_

_**Irrompibles abrazos... y mil besos**_

Kagome se movió un poco, mascullo algo sin sentido y volvió a dormir plácidamente.

Inuyasha sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Acaso extraña estar en mis brazos?-Pensó, "¡Deja de hablar estúpido ego! No lo eches a perder, ella te ama, confía en ti ¡deja de decir tonterías!". Le decía no su conciencia, era su corazón el que hablaba...

Paso un rato, más bien unas horas, y el sueño ya se reflejaba en los hermosos ojos del pequeño, así que por más que quisiera quedarse con ella, por más que no quería irse de ahí, lo tuvo que hacer...

Se acercó a la pequeña que dormía, acaricio su sonrojada mejilla, y con un gesto lleno de ternura beso su frente...

-Duerme bien mi Kagome...-dijo Inuyasha antes de salir de la habitación, más feliz y atontado que nunca...

_**AMOR SECRETO**_

_**Te amo en silencio, sin un lamento;**_

_**Sin perturbarte con mi ansiedad...**__**siendo un suspiro triste en el viento.**_

_**Siendo a tu lado serenidad.**_

Entre a mi habitación, me cambie y recosté, no dormía, simplemente no podía hacerlo, ¡no podría dejar de pensar en la pequeña que dormía en el cuarto de al lado! Me sentí tentado de entrar a su habitación y estrecharla en mis brazos...

Pero... ¡No! Tenía que resistir, por más grande que fueran mis ganas, tenía que ser fuerte...

Y si, fui fuerte, pero toda la fuerza que pude haber utilizado, se esfumaron 15 minutos después al ver a mi pequeño amor en la entrada de mi habitación...

_**En este cielo de cada día**__**al cual tus ojos elevaras,**_

_**Estará mi alma en melancolía**__**para adorarte. No lo sabrás.**_

Abrí los ojos... Inuyasha...-pensé, no podía dormir, extrañaba su calor, pero... ¿Dónde me encontraba? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba Inuyasha? Quería estar con él, para ser sinceros tenía miedo, era una casa tan enorme, que la idea de perderme me aterraba.

Me levante de la cama y salí al pasillo, era tan largo, que no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscar, camine unos cuantos pasos y vi una pequeña luz, camine hacia ella, era una habitación, estaba abierta, me asome a ver quién estaba y me asombro ver, a ese niño lindo que amaba, dormido tal y como un bebe...

_**Te amo, al mírate. Cuando te alejas,**__**mi pensamiento detrás de ti**_

_**Con tu recuerdo... cuando me dejas.**__**Tristeza inmensa de amarte así.**_

Pero no me fui... permanecí parada viendo dormir a mi Inuyasha.

Creo que él se dio cuenta, ya que a los minutos abrió esos ojos que yo amaba tanto y me miro...

Era una cara de completa sorpresa, solo le sonreí, él se levantó, me tomo de la mano, estaba sonriendo, no sabía que decirle, así que...

-¿Que pasa pequeña?-Pregunto Inuyasha.

-Es que, no puedo dormir.- lo miro.- Desperté hace unos minutos y me asuste, es una casa tan grande y no la conozco, así que me dio un poco de miedo...

_**SUEÑO DE LUNA**_

_**Sueña la luna...**__**con nosotros muy juntos,**__**sin duda alguna.**_

-Mmm... ¿Y para que me estabas buscando?-pregunto esta vez Inuyasha con una sonrisa pícara.

-Pues, yo... Yo tengo miedo...-dijo Kagome con la mirada en el suelo.

-Tranquila mi Kagome.-dijo el mientras la abrazaba.- ¿Quieres dormir con migo?

-Pero... ¿No te molesta?-pregunto con una inocencia que hizo que a Inuyasha le saltara el corazón de ternura. La miro con una enorme sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la beso...

-Tranquila pequeña.-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.-No tienes por qué tener miedo -¿Sabes que leíste mi mente? Si tu no hubieras venido a buscarme, yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Inuyasha… Gracias.

-Vamos pequeña, vamos a dormir...

_**La luna sueña...**_

_**y de tu amor y el mío**__**se cree dueña**_

El me llevo hasta su cama, me recostó entre su pecho, yo lo abrace, sintiendo de nuevo ese calor que me llenaba de tanta paz...

_**Cuando despierta,**__**los dos en compañía**_

_**Ella, desierta...**_

Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche, fue un tierno beso dado en la obscuridad de la habitación...

-Te amo Inuyasha...

_コゴヘ。。。_


End file.
